The New Messiah
by stormchild
Summary: The Digimon Emporer has some rather... twisted... feelings. [Kensuke! Yay! ^^ Sonfic! Yay! ^^]


A/N: If this story seems familiar, it's because I believe I have an older version posted on FF.net already... somewhere. -_-; I modified it quite a bit though. The song used here is The New Messiah, by the Philosopher Kings. I command you to go download it! ;P  
  
This is shounen ai, border yaoi. Don't like it, don't read it. ^^  
  
The New Messiah  
By stormchild  
  
If ever there was God  
Please let Him shut my heart  
I'm no good no more  
All my prayers fall short  
I'm not strong enough; I'm not strong enough  
  
I watch him over the screen, watch him walk and laugh and joke with his friends. He swaggers with undeniable confidence and something akin to arrogance, and I run my hand over the screen, caressing it, caressing him.  
  
And you are the new Messiah  
Turning my blood into fire  
Our tongues are twisted like wire  
In the visions your body inspires  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
I'm smiling, though to anyone watching it must make me seem mad and twisted. Maybe I am; I've stopped caring. It's hard not to smile when I watch him. It's not right, I suppose, to have these uncontrollable torrents of lust rushing through my veins, but I frankly don't care. I never did go with the crowd, anyway.  
  
Come cross a river of fire  
To sleep in this bed of desire  
I'm letting you go to my head  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
I zoom in to his face with a few taps of the keyboard, and my smile widens. His dark eyes flecked with gold stand out in his bronze-coloured skin, with a subtle undertone of determination and dreams. He is so naïve, so irresistible…  
  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Oh, oh, oh  
Like a bullet to the brain  
  
He is searching for me—he and his friends, that is. They want to defeat me, to end my reign of terror, but I won't let them, oh, no. The idea of power is as tantalizing as he is, maybe even more, and I won't allow it to be taken from me.  
  
When I first saw your brown eyes  
I'd swear that I'd seen your face before  
But I can't say where or when  
You heaven-sent or just hell-bent  
On taking me in  
But I find myself wanting him to come, wanting him to glare at me fiercely, fists clenched and standing immovably, stubbornly, ready to face all that I throw at him. He makes a good leader, I think, even if the others don't seem to realize it. I chuckle hollowly. He hates me.  
  
Or are you the new messiah  
Turning my blood into fire  
Our tongues are twisted like wire  
In the visions your body inspires  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Something about his hatred makes him even more desirable, like something just out of my reach. If I really wanted, I could have him kneeling to me, at my complete mercy, but it's more fun this way. I like to see how he fights with such resolve, even when circumstances are bleak. Yes, it's much more fun this way, seeing him writhe with the pain that I have inflicted, observing as he will grasp at any straw to defeat me.  
  
Come cross a river of fire  
To make up this bed of desire  
I'm letting you go to my head  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
I wonder how they plan to do that, actually. Do they think to kill me? Could they be so cold-blooded as to murder another human? I laugh loudly, harshly. Anyone would think that they would, after the tumult I have thrown this little world into. But I don't think so. I don't think he would, at least. He has a soft heart, beneath that confident exterior. A heart I think I could love, could I ever find my way into it.  
  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Like a bullet to the brain  
  
Of course I never will. I know that; that's okay, though it leaves me with a slight sense of loss. Where did that thought come from, anyway? I don't care about love and such. What I feel for him... is more like... longing.  
  
If ever there was God  
Please let Him shut my heart  
I'm no good no more  
All my prayers fall short  
I'm not strong enough; I'm not strong enough  
  
The little group is straying far from my hidden base. They have no idea where they are going, and I think it will be more fun to watch them for a little while longer before sending out some slaves to kill them. I laugh again, the sound of my own insanity echoing back at me in cold mocking. I am not like him. He would hesitate to kill me, but I wouldn't pause an instant before finishing him. It sounds odd, I suppose, but as I said, I've stopped caring.  
  
And you are the new Messiah  
Turning my blood into fire  
Our tongues are twisted like wire  
In the visions your body inspires  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Come to me, my little determined warrior, come to me and we shall see who comes out on top. Because it is a contest, and no matter how you make me feel about you, I mean to win.  
  
  
Come cross a river of fire  
To sleep in this bed of desire  
I'm letting you go to my head  
Oh, oh, oh  
  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Like a bullet to the brain  
Like a bullet to the brain 


End file.
